


The amis of the abc and their annoying ass friends and a cop can be found here

by Icarus_Flew



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Badass Cosette, Child Cosette, Enjolras Has Feelings, Enjolras Was A Charming Young Man Who Was Capable Of Being Terrible, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mythology References, Pining Enjolras, icarus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarus_Flew/pseuds/Icarus_Flew
Summary: Les miserables oneshots, requests are always open,leave kudos and comments if you like what you read.that's all i have to say.
Relationships: Cosette Fauchelevent & Jean Valjean, Cosette Fauchelevent/Marius Pontmercy, Cosette Fauchelevent/Marius Pontmercy/Éponine Thénardier, Cosette Fauchelevent/Éponine Thénardier, Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables), Javert/Jean Valjean
Kudos: 5





	The amis of the abc and their annoying ass friends and a cop can be found here

**Author's Note:**

> The song is https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JK0Wep3gycU

Grantaire was one of them.Some people remembered their past lives.There were very few of them and they were usually brilliant.Most would hunt down their lovers of past lives and live happily,with their brilliant minds earning them a lot of money.They’d usually remember one or two lives at most.Well,not Grantaire.

Grantaire remembered dozens of past lives.He didn’t really care about them though.He did cared about the boy he met in each one.Hair as golden as the sun, violet-blue eyes that reminded you of hell’s fire burning in the bottom of the ocean and that smile,that damned smile that haunted Grantaire each moment. That hellish smile the boy had smiled whenever he was satisfied.Those were rare moments but those were Grantaire’s happiest moments. His Apollo would press his lips on Grantaire’s and they’d kiss like nothing else mattered.Like there was no one in the world except for them and their love.Like they’d never be apart again.

And yet,here Grantaire was.In an anarchist bar in a shitty part of Paris,drunk at one pm and his heart wanting to rip itself apart.He had wasted ten years of his life,hunting for Apollo and finding him nowhere.They weren’t meant to meet in this life,he guessed.

He sighed as he grabbed his guitar,starting to sing.  
“He’s a fire in the open wild,roaming through parisian streets at night…  
Where he walks he leaves a path of light,followed by the damned,drunk and blind..  
There’s a revolution in his blood,a fire in his heart,a world about to dawn..  
He’s a sketch and I’m a painting,roughly structured,colors blurred in one,oh,i wish there was more to it,than a simple story of Icarus and his sun…”

He sang until he couldn’t anymore and put his guitar down,starting to stand up when there was suddenly a boy in front of him.He had curls like sunrays and eyes so blue they were going to burn R’s heart out.  
“Hey...You’re a pretty good singer...Will you sing more if I buy you a drink?”

Grantaire smiled,brighter than he had in ages.  
“Go on a date with me.I’ll sing you as many songs as you can listen to.”  
The blonde blushed but nodded and Grantaire smiled.This wasn’t exactly what he had dreamed of,but hey,Apollo is here and he isn’t going to complain


End file.
